Delete this post
About Desh: Full name: Desh Alexander the Hedgehog Age: 16 Gender: Male Species: Hedgehog (Mobian) Birthplace: Emerald Hill Fur: Black Height: 3,4" Weight: 80 lbs Attire: Red jacket, light grey and red gloves, black and white shoes Alignment: Hero Affiliation: Team Adventurers Favourite food: Likes: Fight Dislikes: High places Relatives: Rakler the Cat (Dad), Emily the Hedgehog (Mom), Raidon the Cat (Younger brother) Best friend: Sonic the Hedgehog Rival: Rixion the Hedgehog Girlfriend: Iris the Cat Other Possible Love Interest: Amy Rose '''Ability type: Speed Abilities: Friends/Allies: Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog Raidon the Cat Iris the Cat Enemies/Rivals: Rixion the Hedgehog Dr. Ivo Robotnick (Eggman) Sonic.EXE Trasformations: Super Desh: When he takes the chaos emeralds, he can use their positive energy to turn into "Super Desh". Hyper Desh: When he takes the super emeralds, he can use their positive energy to turn into "Hyper Desh". Chaos Desh: If his friends are injured and he has with him the chaos emeralds, Desh can combine the positive and negative energy of the emeralds,to become "Chaos Desh" (The transformation can only happen if Desh control his anger). Dark Desh: When Desh see the enemy hurt his friends he can use his negative energy to turn into "Dark Desh" Super Dark Desh: When Desh see the enemy hurt his friends, and if he has the chaos emeralds, he can takes their negative energy to turn into "Super Dark Desh" Devil Desh: (coming soon) Desh.EXE: (coming soon) Fusions: Shadesh: Shadow and Desh Sonesh: Sonic and Desh Story: Introduction: Born in a small house in the countryside, at the age of 14 years he saw his parents killed by a mysterious blue hedgehog named "Rixion"... From that day on, he left the house and his brother to become strong enough to avenge his parents ... during his journey, he found a blue hedgehog, and thinking it was the same one that killed his parents attacked him ... but soon cleared up the misunderstanding and the two became friends ... And so, the real adventure began. Story (Chapter 1: The adventure begins): * 3 days after the events described in the introduction ... * Sonic: "Desh ... are you sure your brother can get away with ...?" Desh: "Don't worry, he'll be fine ..." Sonic: "I hope so ..." Desh: "There is still a lot to reach your friends ...?" Sonic: "We should do it in about one hour ..." ???: "Help !!!" Sonic: "What was that?" Desh: "I do not know, but it will be better to hurry." * Few seconds later * Desh: "What the ..." Sonic: "They look like ... I don't believe ... Eggman's robots !!!" Desh: "egg ... who?" Sonic: "There is no time for explanations, we must save that girl!" Desh: "Ok ... let's go!" * They begin to fight against the robots * Sonic: "Phew ... not bad ..." Desh: "Are you alright ...?" ???: "Yeah ... thanks for saving me ..." Sonic: "Why they have attacked you?" Desh: "Perhaps we should first introduce ... my name is Desh." Sonic: "My name is Sonic" Iris: "My name is Iris, nice to meet you ..." Sonic: "Coming back to the first question... why those robots have attacked you?" Iris: "I do not know ... a little seconds ago I picked up a strange shimmering gem ... and a few seconds later, those robots have attacked me ..." Desh: "A strange shimmering gem ...?" Sonic: "Can you show it?" Iris: "Of course ... this ..." Sonic: "Hey, it is a "chaos emerald"! Surely those robots were sent by Eggman to retrieve it ..." Desh: "Wait, You still have not told me who is this ... Estman ...? Sonic: "... Eggman ... is an evil scientist who intends to conquer the world, and want to use these gems to make his robots invincibles" Desh: "I see ... I guess you already know this Eggman ..." Sonic: "Yeah ... it is my sworn enemy ... and if he sent his robot in search of emeralds, definitely planning something fishy ... we need to reach out to others as soon as possible " Desh: "And what about Iris ...? We can not leave her here ..." Iris: "And if I go with you ...? Could I help you ..." Sonic: "Umm ... okay ..." Desh: "Come, I'll carry you ..." Iris: "(wow ... Desh is really nice ...) ok." * Jump on the back of Desh * Sonic: "All ready?" Desh: "Let's go!" * About ten minutes later * Sonic: "Here we are! That is Tails' house!" Desh: "One of your friends...?" Sonic: "Yes" Iris: "Desh ... if you're too tired I can go down ..." Desh: "Don't worry ... * phew * ... I do not have embarked on this journey to rest ... * phew *" Sonic: "Tails !!! You're at home? Tails: "Sonic !!! How are you? Sonic: "I'm ok ... let me introduce two new friends ... Desh and Iris ... Tails: "Nice to meet you." Desh & Iris: "My pleasure." Tails: "Sonic ... Bokun yesterday has left a message for you by Eggman ... * Switch the player * Eggman, "Sonic! Really thought of getting rid of me ...? Know that I built a new robot powered by the energy of the chaos emeralds ... that will allow me to defeat you ... and conquer the world !!! Hahahahaha !!! This time you will not escape annoying blue hedgehog! Hahahahaha !!! * This message will explode in ... 3 ... 2 ... * Sonic: * Throw away the reader * "Eggman will never change ..." Desh: "What kind strange this Eggman ..." Tails: "Sonic ... So what should we do? Sonic: "First of all we have to recover the chaos emeralds before Eggman ... then we'll decide what to do ..." Tails: "OK, let's go!" Desh: "There will be fun ..." Iris: "Count on me!" Sonic: "Well ... a new adventure begins!" All together: "Let's go!" Story (Chapter 2 part 1: The return of Eggman): (available soon...) Category:GoodCategory:MaleCategory:HedgehogsCategory:SpeedCategory:Chaos powersCategory:Hero Category:Orphan